


hells no

by techhop



Category: sbahj
Genre: this is a joke please dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techhop/pseuds/techhop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hala yeff opened his eyes. . . And died</p>
            </blockquote>





	hells no

wow i cant

believe you actually clicked on this

i camt make fukigng fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> Wow


End file.
